Hermetic Order
The Hermetic Order is a group of magic users who trace their origins to Ancient Greece, being founded around 1200 BCE, shortly before the beginning of the Homeric Age. According to legend, they were originally composed of a group of magic users brought together by the god Hermes, for the purpose of guarding humanity. History Structure The Ephorate Council The Ephorate Council, are a secretive group of members of the Hermetic Order who serve as its leaders. Each of them serves as a representative of one of the major Olympian gods, having mastered the Paths of the corresponding god. Members of the council are afforded the title of Ephor, and together, they serve to lead the Hermetic Order. Whatever decision they make on policy, the rest of the order is expected to follow their lead. Furthermore, they also serve to settle disputes between major powers within the order. Strategoi Strategoi serve as powerful influencers within the order, acting as direct representatives of the will of the Ephorate Council. Typically, they will oversee the efforts of the order within a region, such as a large state or small country. They have the capacity to assign tasks to any member of the order who is not among the council or a fellow strategoi. Archons Archons are accomplished and powerful members of the order who are either not inclined or not suited to administrative positions. Instead, after becoming a quaestor, a Hermetic who catches the eye of a strategos through a demonstration of their prowess may be elevated to Archon, where they will serve as a strategos's personal enforcer. Typically, they will be sent to carry out extremely dangerous assignments. Gerousia Council A Gerousia Council functions as a collection of high ranking Hermetics within a city and its surrounding area, and serves as a localized version of the Ephorate Council within a city. Praetor The praetor is the foremost member of the Gerousia within a city and the area around it. Whilst they do not have direct authority over their fellow tribunes, they are gifted with a position of elevated honor and respect, and their word is usually heeded, allowing them to facilitate council meetings with their fellows. Tribune Tribunes are the members of the Gerousia Council within a city and the nearby region, serving as the ultimate taskmasters and arbitrators within the area under their control. Quaestor Quaestors are one single step above the Eirens, and serve as the mouthpieces of their Gerousia Council. They are tasked with supervising eirens, and have nominal authority over them. Typically, they will be assigned more important or dangerous tasks, and if higher ranking members of the order assign a task which requires multiple people to carry out, the quaestors will be given seniority. Eiren Eiren are the lowest ranking members of the Hermetic Order. They have no position of authority over anyone, and generally will be made to defer to all higher ranking members. They can be given almost any task by higher ranking members. The Paths The various magical studies of the Hermetic Order are divided into systems called Paths. Each Path corresponds to one of the Greek Gods. Adherents to the Path of a particular god learn to use powers corresponding to that god's sphere of influence. Path of Abjuration The Path of Abjuration focuses almost entirely on protective magic. It is used to erect barriers, negate effects, bar the passage of unwanted intruders, and even to banish creatures to other planes. Its divine sponsor is Hera. Powers of the Path of Abjuration * Minor Force Ward * Lesser Force Ward * Major Force Ward * Greater Force Ward * Higher Force Ward Rituals of the Path of Abjuration Path of Death The Path of Death involves the use of necromancy, enabling both communication with, control over, and the repulsion of the dead. Its divine sponsor is Hades. Path of Growth The Path of Growth involves communing with the earth itself, enabling the manipulation of plant life. Its divine sponsor is Demeter. Path of Farsight With the Path of Farsight, practitioners are able to peer across space and time, primarily focusing on gleaning insight into the future. Its divine sponsor is Apollo. Path of the Forge The Path of the Forge gifts its adherents with the ability to shape both fire and metal to their will, and additionally, teaches them to imbue the items they forge with magical enchantments. It is sponsored by Hephaestus. Path of Grace The Path of Grace focuses on enhancing ones own charisma and persuasive abilities through magic, along with manipulating the emotions of others. It is sponsored by Aphrodite. Path of Flesh The Path of the Flesh involves manipulating living, organic tissues, stimulating regeneration, yet also holding power over pestilence. It is sponsored by Aesculapius. Path of Mind The Path of Mind allows insight into the thoughts of others, as well as modifying existing memories and controlling the will of others. It is sponsored by Athena. Powers of the Path of Mind * Charm * Command * Dictation * Glamour * Mesmerize * Mind Wash * Persuasion * Suggestion Path of Ocean The Path of Ocean grants users power over water in various forms, as well as control over certain weather phenomena, similar to the Path of Sky. Its divine sponsor is Poseidon. Path of Sky The Path of Sky gives its users dominion over various weather phenomenon, as well as power over electricity. It shares many traits with the Path of Ocean. It is sponsored by Zeus. Path of Sun The Path of Sun allows users to unleash the power of light to devastate their enemies. Its divine sponsor is Helios. Path of Trickery The Path of Trickery allows its adherents to employ powers which muddle the mind and fool the senses. It is sponsored by Hermes. Path of War The Path of War involves the generation and manipulation of force, used to unleash devastating attacks and erect impenetrable barriers. It is the most commonly followed Path, and is sponsored by Ares. Powers of the Path of War * Cerebral Force * Greater Force Ward * Grip of the Gods * Hellfire * Higher Force Ward * Indomitable Clutch * Lesser Force Ward * Major Force Ward * Mental Grasp * Minor Force Ward * Unseen Hand Path of Wild The Path of Wild enables users to commune with feral beasts, as well as control them and make use of their abilities. It is sponsored by Artemis. Sanctuaries The Hermetic Order has operations across the world. As such, they possess bases located in many places, usually magically concealed within major population centers, so as to be better able to defend large groups of people. Most of their presence is concentrated around the Mediterranean Sea, though they also have sparser sanctuaries spread around the globe. Known Sanctuaries Athens Sanctuary: The prime sanctuary of the Order, the Athens sanctuary is the seat of the Ephorate Council, and is the most heavily fortified sanctuary. It houses a number of extremely potent magical artifacts. Members Category:Factions